Insanity's Comfort
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Why the night of the Longbottom's torture happened the way it did.   femslash


_Alright gentle readers, another first for me. I've never written femslash before, but this little—well gem would be an exaggeration—but piece of work wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know where it came from but the idea just stuck and for days I plotted and checked facts and made sure that it was 'Potter Correct' as possible. Not much is said about the Longbottoms, so there is some that is created by me. Now I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money offa this. Reviews are welcome, actually all forms of acknowledgement are welcome. So sit back, strap in and away we go!_

_xXxX_

The suppressing gloom of the waning light pushed in around her as she stole through the twilight; the sounds of her footfalls nearly silent in the grass as she hurried towards her destination. There wasn't a reason for her speedy travel other than the order that had been handed to her and her small group of Death Eaters by the next charge since the Dark Lord had fallen.

_Destroy the Longbottoms; wipe their filthy blood traitor beings from the face of this wizarding community. Make an….example out of them._

The words had been slowly spoken with an air of dark amusement that clung to them and even some of the most brutal Death Eaters had shied away from the job. It came of no surprise that she stepped forwards; and whispers twittered behind masks as they leaned in to talk to one another. It was well known that the young witch catered to the Dark Lord on everything—whether to become a fixture in his inner circle or in his bed no one could decipher; not even her paternal cousin whom was growing disenchanted with each passing day of the organization could figure out why she offered up so much of herself to the maniac. And since the Lord had disappeared it was even more a mystery as most of their numbers had renounced and gone into hiding for fear that he'd come back stronger than before and track them down when he learned of their betrayals.

However if she wanted to honest with herself the reason she stepped so readily up for the job was extremely personal in nature and as she stood watching the changing shapes on the drawn shade her eyes softened just a bit. The two moving forms, one very much masculine and lean held no attraction; it was the smaller, more curvaceous form that her eyes clung too. Gone would be the softness of youth that she'd brazenly explored in the dusty classrooms of Hogwarts; gone the stuttering and blushing at any word that spoken too sharp or with too much insight. Gone was Alice Rosier; and in her place was Alice Longbottom; Auror and wife of Frank Longbottom.

The sound of a snapped twig caused Bellatrix to jump and she ripped her wand from her robes as she turned; her face screwed up in a vicious snarl.

"Show yourselves so that you may die with some honor." She commanded.

"Relax Bella my dear. It's only Rabastan and myself."

The silky dark voice could only belong to one person and she slowly lowered her wand; suffering a light embrace from her husband and nodding coolly to her brother in law.

"You took long enough; I could have had the job done already before you got here."

"Ahh, always my blood thirsty bride."

She turned back to the house with a snort and her hand tightened on her wand as she started towards the door. She whispered 'Alohomora' and the door clicked open silently. A lone candle sat guttering on the mantle and she froze as the sound of steps on the stairs sounded. They weren't the heavy tread that bespoke of Frank Longbottom and the blood in her veins started to slow a bit quicker as the light steps came further down the stairs.

Behind her Rodolphus and Rabastan stood, their wands at the ready should Alice come out with her own wand drawn. Seeing as how they were the ones lurking in the shadows the situation was highly unlikely and Bellatrix motioned for the two LeStrange brothers to find themselves another dark place to hide. Bellatrix herself moved just a fraction of an inch so that the darkness of the doorway covered her completely and the moment Alice finally came into view her breath caught in her throat.

Like she'd imagined the slightly pudgy girl of her youth was gone and in her place a willowy woman with loose hair stood. Her face was still as round as she remembered, but the features were now mature and the dusky lips Bellatrix had kissed so often in the darkened Hogwarts hallways were still as plump as she could recall.

Alice had moved over to the mantle and picked up what looked like an antique candle snuffer and lowered it over the sputtering flame, dousing the room in complete darkness. It was Bellatrix's only chance to get Alice to herself so with a vicious jerk of her wand over to where Rodolphus and Rabastan stood she motioned for them to start up the stairs.

The stairs squeaked in lone protest from their weight but Alice seemed to pay it no mind as she moved through the dark into what was the kitchen, the sliver of light peering from under the door broken as Alice moved around the room. A dull thump from upstairs sounded and the door opened, bathing Bellatrix in golden light as Alice called out. The word however never left Alice's throat as her eyes had caught and held the burning gaze of the woman in front of her.

"It's been a long time Alice Rosier." Bellatrix whispered as she took a step forward.

"It's Longbottom now…"

Her voice held a note of fear and more than once Bellatrix noted that her eyes traveled over towards the stairs. There had only been one thump but both Rodolphus and Rabastan were more than competent enough to put a muffling charm on the room if they were 'playing 'with Frank. Her husband and brother had kept their real intentions under wraps, but being what they were allowed them plenty of time to indulge in their perversions. After all it wouldn't do to have the entire neighborhood woken up by the screams that either man were undoubtedly wreaking on the Auror.

"What's the matter Alice? You're not afraid of me are you?" With each word Bellatrix took a step closer until she managed to pin Alice against the counters. "You weren't afraid of me at school; in fact you sought me out on more than one occasion…"

Bellatrix brought a hand up to Alice's cheek, running the back of her knuckles down the smooth skin before leaning in and teasing a kiss to the full lips that she could so vividly remember tasting. The hand that had grazed Alice's cheek moved down to flutter over her collar bone and then chest, her fingers finding the racing of Alice's heart and pressing lightly.

"Is it fear Alice or the memory what I can do to you….for you?"

"I-I'm not afraid of you Bellatrix…I merely don't know why you're here at this strange hour or why you're accosting me in my husband's home." Alice's voice trembled but her eyes didn't stray away from Bellatrix's and that knowledge made her smile.

Suddenly another loud thump sounded from upstairs and Alice's eyes flew towards the door even as she started to struggle. The sounds were coming more often and whatever silencing charm had been cast failed for the briefest of seconds; allowing a pained, deep throated scream and demented laughter to slip through before it was gone again. Alice's fight doubled but Bellatrix held on tight, capturing Alice's lips and forcing her tongue into the familiar warmth as she fought for control. The battle was a losing one as Alice bit down hard on Bellatrix's tongue and used the pained scream she'd caused to wrench away and start for the stairs.

She had made it maybe two steps before Bellatrix grabbed her ankle and brought her back down; Alice's head connecting hard with the stairs and leaving her dazed as Bellatrix covered her and held her down.

"You can't help him Alice. But if you come with me, I can save you…and your son." Once more Bellatrix's fingers grazed Alice's face as a near mad look took her face. "We can raise him Alice, raise him as only Pureblood wizard should be. Proud of his kind with the knowledge that no one is better than him, that the muggles and mudbloods are nothing but commoners and worthy only of groveling at his feet. He'll embrace the world and the riches and the opportunities that only his blood can allow him."

"You're wrong!" Alice cried as she tried to scoot away, but Bellatrix's hold was too strong and she could only go a few short inches.

"No! You've been blinded! They've made you turn a blind eye to your blood status, talked you into believing that everyone is equal. Only the pure will inherent the wizarding world, not those that are unworthy."

"You're delusional Bella. You've lost your mind. We're all equal, we all have the same bond, Magic. It doesn't matter if you're pureblooded, half, or even a muggle born. The power of Magic is in the spirit, not the purity of the blood."

Bellatrix flinched back as if struck and she raised her wand; in her madness she reasoned she was saving Alice, showing her the error of her ways. Alice started to babble a she moved slowly away, pleading with Bellatrix to reconsider but the curse left Bellatrix's lips easily and Alice's screaming joined her husband's. When Bellatrix had released the curse it was too late; Alice lay still on the stairs, her hair fanned out and her eyes unblinking as they looked at the ceiling. Gently Bellatrix bent down and brushed a kiss across her lips; her fingers ghosting over Alice's cheeks and throat before trailing down to press again over her heart.

"It's better this way Alice, you'll be remembered as a causality; but you won't be labeled a blood traitor and you won't bring any harm to your son." Bellatrix stole another kiss before waiting outside for her husband and brother-in-law; the tears in Alice's eyes as her body twitched under Bellatrix's curse snapping what lucid part of Bellatrix's mind was left until she actually believed she'd done the right thing.

As they strode through the dark Bellatrix reached into a pocket on her robe and pulled a small silver chain that bore the Hogwarts crest; a gift from herself to Alice the day they graduated; their initials intertwined on the backside in eloquent calligraphy. The silver trinket found its way into the dirt; it's silver light snuffed by the dirt that swallowed it whole under the grinding of Bellatrix's boot and the action burying the only last shred of Bellatrix's humanity along with the once love gave gift.


End file.
